tdspoilersfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlett Fever
'''Scarlett Fever '''is the tenth episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot The contestants discovered that Pahkitew Island is actually all mechanic, which has lost control and is about to self-destruct. The competitors have to find the command center to disable the self-destruction. They are divided in these groups: Sky and Sugar, Shawn and Jasmine, and Scarlett and Max. Shawn and Jasmine overcome some of the obstacles easily, and Sky and Sugar bicker a bit, but only because Sugar has said that Sky is not so feminine. As Scarlett seems more and more irritated by the behavior of Max, Shawn and Jasmine arrive in the area of control, but they have yet to find the main computer room. The two were going to pass the lasers if only they had not kissed. Doing so alarmed triggered robot animals. Meanwhile, Scarlett and Max have found the closest access to the control room, and they get there, but they have to find the right code. If they entered the wrong code, the get shocked by electricity. Max and Scarlett, after various tries and electric shocks, are able to enter. Scarlett then reveals her true identity; she is evil. She scares Max and sends a robot bear against him. Scarlett, who now controls the island, wants the million dollars, but Chris refuses to give it to her. Meanwhile, Sugar and Sky have reached Shawn and Jasmine, and together look for the room. They are guided by Scarlett, who pretends to be good again, but plans to lead them in a room full of robots that will try to kill them. However, Shawn, exchanging those robots for zombies, destroyed them all. Jasmine sees this and falls in love with him. After all this, the competitors stop Scarlett thanks to Sky and Sugar's plan. With a few minutes left until self-destruction, nobody knows what to do. Jasmine suggests to type Shift-Control and f4, and the self-destruction is stopped by Sky. Still, half the island is on fire, and half of the island is frozen. Arriving at the end, the eliminated camper is announced to be (obviously) Scarlett. Max, who kept saying that he was the real villain, made Chris angry due to him breaking the main computer of the island and caused his own elimination. Cast *Chris *Chef *Jasmine *Max *Scarlett *Shawn *Sky *Sugar Trivia *Scarlett reveals her true nature in this episode. * It's revealed that Scarlett's glasses are fake. ** Addition to this, Scarlett's eyes are briefly shown as a type of red, despite the usual and natural green. * It is revealed that all the animals are robots. Chris stated that he had real animals but the people of animal rights got "upset." Gallery JashawnKiss.png|Jasmine and Shawn share their first kiss. ScaryScarlett.png|Scarlett's true intentions and actions are finally revealed. ThumbSucker.png|Max fears Scarlett. ScarlettChris.png|Chris is shocked by Scarlett's actions. ScarlettScare.png|Chris tries to persuade Scarlett to stop. ScarlettButton.png|But she ends up refusing to listen to Chris. Photo2 (2).jpg MarlettOut.png|Scarlett and Max are disqualified. Sugarbeard.jpg|Sugar eating the bird's nest Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island